rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2
"The Badge and The Burden, Pt.2" is the tenth episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on September 19th, 2013. Summary Picking up from where "The Badge and The Burden" left off, Weiss Schnee has changed into her battle outfit and is armed with Myrtenaster as Peter Port releases a Boarbatusk into the classroom for her to fight. After repeatedly silencing a cheering Ruby Rose, Weiss is momentarily disarmed, the Grimm having locked Myrtenaster in its tusks and tossed it across the room. She is unable to retrieve her weapon but manages to use a glyph to block the beast's attack before retrieving her rapier and launching a counterattack, defeating it by stabbing it in the stomach, a strategy which Weiss had snapped at Ruby for suggesting earlier. When the class is dismissed, Ruby asks Weiss why she snapped at her. Weiss tells Ruby that from the moment they met, Ruby has been acting like a child, and she believes Ruby has done nothing to earn her leadership role. The two go their separate ways, Weiss seeking out Professor Port for his counsel while Ruby runs into Ozpin. Ruby begins to question if Ozpin made a mistake in making her the leader of her team, to which he claims it is too soon to tell. Ozpin confesses that leaders are rarely perfect. He admits to having made "more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on this planet", but also states that he does not believe making Ruby a leader was one of them. He tells her that being a leader is a badge that she will wear constantly, and if she does not perform at her best, others will not have a reason to follow her. Meanwhile, Weiss explains to Port her belief that she should be the leader of Team RWBY, but Port disagrees. Port states that he has worked underneath Ozpin for many years and the headmaster has never given him any reason to question his judgment. According to Port, Weiss has gotten everything she has ever wanted her whole life, and now that something she wanted has been given to someone else, she is throwing a temper tantrum. He goes on to tell her that, instead of fretting about what she does not have, she should savor what she does have, by being the best person she can be. Although Weiss insists that Port's statement about getting everything she ever wanted is not entirely true, she considers what Port has told her. Later that night, Weiss returns Team RWBY's dorm room to find Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and Ruby already asleep, the latter surrounded by a number of textbooks and papers, implying that she fell asleep studying. Though Ruby apologizes for her sloppy behavior, Weiss - taking Peter's advice to heart - goes to get Ruby a fresh cup of coffee and admits that she has always wanted bunk beds. Ruby smiles, Weiss leaves to change clothes, and the scene fades to a night shot of Beacon Academy. Transcript }} Characters Minor Characters * Yang Xiao Long * Blake Belladonna * Jaune Arc Trivia *Port keeps several Grimm heads in his classroom as trophies. It is later revealed in the World of Remnant episode "Grimm", that they are taxidermy recreations as Grimm evaporate shortly after death. *Some of the text in Ruby's book is the same text from Blake's book in "The Shining Beacon, Pt.2". *Weiss' comment about bunk beds can be interpreted as foreshadowing of her siblings. *Many fans claim that Port capturing live Grimm and keeping them in cages is a reference to his voice actor, Ryan Haywood, keeping a cow named Edgar trapped under his house in Minecraft. However, as Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross have said, this episode was written long before Ryan captured Edgar. This parallel between Port and Ryan was merely coincidence. See Also *Battle Pages **Weiss vs. Boarbatusks *Commentaries **Directors *Inconsistencies Image Gallery 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01256.png|An unwanted cheering section. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01453.png|Wouldn't firing that kind of hurt? 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 01511.png|The Boarbatusk is revealed! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 03061.png|Pinned and mounted like a butterfly! 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 05636.png|"I think I should be the leader of Team RWBY" 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 06935.png|Professor Ozpin giving some wise advice to Ruby 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09556.png|Ruby watching Weiss in a contemplative mood 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09691.png|Night sky over Beacon 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 09740.png|Late night in the dorm room. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10068.png|A Long night of studying. 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10390.png|Don't talk... 1110 The Badge and The Burden Pt.2 10734.png|Just drink! Video References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1